Not a Loving Man
by ScarlettAvery
Summary: He snapped her wand against his knee and tears sprang to her eyes. "You, for some unknown reason, seem to like the mudbloods," he said while twirling his wand in his fingers. "Therefore, you will suffer the same fate that they will. Forced to watch your wand broken and then murdered in the slowest, most painful possible way."


**Disclaimer : All recognized characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, etc. **

**They're just being borrowed for the moment for our entertainment. :D**

* * *

**Not A Loving Man**

Lucius Malfoy was, in no terms, a loving man. But when he saw his wife shot down by some _Order_ member, he lost it. He fought his way to his wife only to find her bleeding heavily and dying in his arms. When her last breath left her, he roared.

Lucius brushed Narcissa's hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. "I will not rest until I avenge you, Cissy," he whispered. He gently laid her down and with a growl, set chase to the bitch that killed his wife.

Lucius plowed through hundreds of battling people and random spells before he saw her. Unfortunately, she happened to be battling the one woman that never left her prey alive. Unless he could come up with something good, he would never get his chance at the bitch.

He smirked and sprinted towards Bellatrix. "Bella!" he yelled. "The Dark Lord requests your assistance!" He looked at the red headed Weasley bitch still exchanging curses with Bella. "Don't worry. I'll handle this," he growled.

Bella nodded and waited for him to join the duel before running off to her Lord that supposedly needed her help.

"You killed my wife, Weasley!" he shouted as his curses became stronger, fueled by his fury.

"I did what I had to do!" the woman replied and began to fight harder, knowing she wouldn't make it out of this unharmed. In moments, her theory was proven correct. Lucius had cast an exceptionally strong Knockback Jinx. The Weasley woman was sent flying back into a pile of rubble. As she stood, blood gushed out of her right upper arm and left calf.

She limped closer to her opponent and regained her dueling stance. Lucius growled and began to fight even harder, forcing the woman backwards until she stumbled and fell to the ground.

"You did what you had to," he sneered and summoned her wand to himself. "We are only doing what we have to to rid this world of dirty, unpure blood yet it seems to be enough to prosecute and murder us. Why should the same fate not befall you?"

He snapped her wand against his knee and tears sprang to her eyes. "You, for some unknown reason, seem to like the mudbloods," he said while twirling his wand in his fingers. "Therefore, you will suffer the same fate that they will. Forced to watch your wand broken and then murdered in the slowest, most painful possible way."

Lucius stopped twirling and aimed at the woman. "Avada," he whispered, savoring the moment. The woman locked her jaw and looked him in the eyes. "Keda-"

"You will not harm my baby!" someone shrieked before Lucius' wand was blasted from his grasp.

In a flash, Molly Weasley stood between Lucius and Ginny. "Go, Ginny! Now!" she ordered in that no nonsense tone.

Ginny stood as quickly as she could, kissed her mother on the cheek, and limped away to find her father and brothers or just anyone to help her mother.

"That was not your concern," Lucius sneered as he watched his chance at vengeance limp away. He focused on the angry Weasley matriarch before him.

"Choose better and next time it won't be," she growled. Lucius snarled and began dueling her. One Weasley bitch was just as good as the other.

His eyes darted to the side and caught Ginny almost out of range. Lucius bundled his magic together and cast the killing curse in her direction.

"Ginny!" Molly shrieked. Ginny turned to look behind her and, seeing the jet of green light shooting towards her, dropped to the ground just in time.

Molly spun to face Lucius again, the Fires of Hell burning in her eyes. "You will _never_ go near my children again you bastard! Avada Kedavra!" she shouted, rivaling the anger and fury of Satan himself.

Lucius faced Molly and, before he even had the chance to blink, was struck in the chest with her curse.

Molly dropped to her knees with the realization that she had just killed a man. An evil man, but a man none the less. That is how Arthur found her. Attempting to comfort her with things such as "it was you or him", "you had no choice", "it had to be done" and the like.

For those that knew Molly Weasley, it would be remembered that she loved her children more than any mother possibly could. It was also the first time that anyone could recall her saying anything remotely close to a swear word.

It would be remembered by some that Lucius Malfoy was not a loving man, but when he watched his wife die in his arms, he realized just what he had been missing in life.


End file.
